rexauraspeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demos and Datas
Saveglitches Save glitches can be performed with Source Unpack and on steam version with more difficulty. Leaderboards must be different between Steam Pipe and Source Unpack. Out of Bounds CE WIKI C'EST DU CACA It is possible to go Out of Bounds on chamber 10. No ways to keep this OoB have been currently found. This route was found by PackSciences It is possible to go Out of Bounds on rex_00 using the chair. This route was found by Sewq90 There is a save glitch in 15 which skip all the puzzle This route was found by Nan0kub There is a broken save glitch in 2 This was founds by Mopi Moddb Mevious, before releasing Rexaura on Steam, published the game on Moddb. These versions are older and some rooms can be different. Leaderboards must be different between Moddb versions and Steam current version. Start The Speedrun starts when you gain the ability to move Chell. End The Speedrun ends when you lose the ability to move Chell. Build Use the Steam Pipe version with Source Engine 24 and build 5339 or newer version. Demos * Test Chamber 0 Things to do on the segment : Take Chair to Chamber 0 and item climbing, PackSciences' strat * Test Chamber 1 Test Chamber 1 done in 2686 ticks by MrMopi5000 Checked as perfect # First cycle sphere redirection strat by team Rexaura done Fast # First cycle sphere redirection strat by team Rexaura done Fast * Test Chamber 2 Test Chamber 2 done in 2037 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 3 * http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=381758057 ; Passed using the pause launch the ball on the trigger button. Test Chamber 3 done in 2084 ticks by Fnzzy Checked as perfect # Perfect ABH to the cube and placing it on the cube button => Strat by Fnzzy # First cycle available => Strat by team Rexaura done Fast * Test Chamber 4 Test Chamber 4 done in 4299 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 5 Test Chamber 5 done in 2578 ticks by MrMopi5000 Checked as perfect # I saw him failing to grab the cube => Doesn't matter, he doesn't lose time considering he is gonna do an ABH just after # BHop through fizzler => team Rexaura done fast # BHop on the little platform => MrMopi5000 # Portal near the receiver => MrMopi5000 Alternate strat with ABH * Test Chamber 6 Test Chamber 6 done in 2883 ticks by MrMopi5000 Checked as perfect Strats by Team Rexaura done Fast * Test Chamber 7 Test Chamber 7 done in 2236 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 8 Test Chamber 8 done in 1558 ticks by Fnzzy♙ Checked as perfect Route Route by PackSciences * Test Chamber 9 Test Chamber 9 done in 2095 ticks by Fnzzy Checked as perfect * Test Chamber 10 Test Chamber 10 done in 1715 ticks by PacSciences Route by PackSciences Checked as perfect First cycle sphere, strat by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 11 Test Chamber 11 done in 2392 ticks by MrMopi5000 Cake% Route * Test Chamber 12 Test Chamber 12 done in 1575 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 13 Test Chamber 13 done in 1465 ticks by PackSciences * Test Chamber 14 Test Chamber 14 done in 3409 ticks by MrMopi5000 Considering this edge glitch isn't OoB, the edge glitch is allowed in Legacy%, thus this is the main any% route = Cake% route = Routes with the edge glitch to land on the other side of the observation room found by PackSciences. * Test Chamber 15 Test Chamber 15 done in 4266 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 16 Test Chamber 16 done in 3452 ticks by MrMopi5000 (cube save) * Test Chamber 17 Test Chamber 17 done in 2012 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Test Chamber 18 Test Chamber 18 done in 2133 ticks by PackSciences * Test Chamber 19 Test Chamber 19 done in 7183 ticks by PackSciences (including the dialog) Why is it the best segment and crap was done at the beginning ? I found this thing randomly and, until this legacy glitch has been analysed, this stay the best segment. Possible improvations : ABH to the sphere button, quick portal shot (if humanly possible). = We need people to analyse this glitch. = * Bonus 01 Bonus01 done in 5698 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Bonus 02 Bonus02 done in 1386 ticks by MrMopi5000 * Bonus 03 Warning, this chamber has been made in two segments, not one. It IS possible to do in one. Bonus03 done in 3696 ticks by MrMopi5000 Route by PackSciences * Bonus 04 Bonus04 done in 2172 ticks by MrMopi5000 Extras Chamber 11 Edge glitch to the observation room found by PackSciences (useless but cool)